


He Hurts Me Every Night

by Sakura_Fangirl307



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Blood and Torture, Cutting, F/M, Horror, POV Sansa Stark, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Fangirl307/pseuds/Sakura_Fangirl307
Summary: A terrifying session of rape during Season 5.Ramsay/Sansa noncon. Warning: graphic and brutal





	1. Chapter 1

_He hurts me every night._ That was certainly true but tonight was different. Stinking with wine, Ramsay burst in and tore off their clothes. Then he lined up his hard cock with Sansa's ass. She was terrified, as he had never raped her there. She could only sit and take it however. 

His cock began pushing past her tight anal ring. She stiffened and squirmed in pain. Finally, he rammed it in as hard as he could and Sansa screamed in agony. He had tortured her before but now she had a big cock in her tight virgin asshole. 

Ramsay smirked and began anally raping her hard, stretching the tight hole as wide as it would go. She screamed as loudly as she could. It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker in her asshole. A burning, hot pain tore through her entire body as he continued frantically ramming his massive dick in. He only smirked at the anal torture Sansa was experiencing, using her only for his own pleasure. 

Sansa felt something tear, and something wet begin trickling down her body. Her asshole was bleeding. Ramsay did not stop, and continued raping her torn, bleeding butthole. She could only cry and scream at the new agony, hoping it would be over soon and her asshole could be given a chance to heal. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and thought her throat would tear from all the screaming. She had long since given up hope anyone would try to help her. Now and forever, she was Ramsay's rape-toy and anal slut. 

Suddenly a new kind of feeling jolted through her. Her clit was tingling and her pussy was wet. Impossible...she couldn't have cum from being raped in her bleeding asshole? As the redhead cummed, so did Ramsay, who chuckled at making her cum and slid off of her. It was finally over.

"Goodnight, wife. Let's do this again tomorrow. Maybe I shall let my hounds have their way with you."

 


	2. It can always get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really warning you, this gets incredibly brutal even for Thrones.

_It can always be worse._

Sansa whimpered. The next night had arrived, and Ramsay smirked sadistically. His men rushed to hold her down. It had disturbed her greatly to know that getting anally raped made her cum. Could she secretly have liked it? Or was it her body reacting independent of her mind?

"To bear children, I don't need all of you. So...I'm going to peel a few bits so you'll learn your place, wolf whore."

Sansa tried to scream but Ramsay delivered a powerful punch to the stomach. She coughed and spluttered, barely able to breath let alone scream.  He got out his tools and tore off her dress. 

"Now...which nipple do you like better?" he grinned.  Sansa could only stare in horror and despair. 

"I...I...."

"I agree. Right nipple." Finally Sansa could not contain her pained scream of utter agony as Ramsay's knife started cutting into her flesh viciously. 

"AAAAAAFGHHHHH OH GODSSSSS!"

 SHe was having her own nipple being cut away from her body, flayed alive... and the pain sent shockwaves through her entire body. 

"AAAAGGHH HELP ME!"

"No one can help you. There you go!" Then Ramsay held up the ragged piece of flesh to her, and tried to shove it into her mouth.

"Eat it, wife. Eat it!" 

"Mmm!" Sansa tried desperately not to eat her own nipple and tried to spit it out. Ramsay punched her in the stomach and kicked her. Then set about slicing off her other nipple. 

"Just for that I think I should cut off your clit, you stupid whore." growled a Bolton man.

"NOOO-" She was cut off again by a punch.

"Come on boy." Ramsay called, and a hound sauntered into the room. 

"Fuck."  The dog did as commanded, hopping up onto Sansa's struggling body and brutally shoved his dog cock up Sansa's asshole. She screamed louder than she had ever done, as the dog was bigger and thicker than even Ramsay's dick. She was sure there would be permanent damage, as her asshole gushed blood from the torn wound. _He tore me! He tore my ass!_

As sick as it was, Sansa began violently cumming, girl-cum spraying out. The Boltons laughed cruelly watching her cum from the torture and anal rape. Sansa seemed to cum whenever she took it up the ass. The blood from her tit wounds was dripping onto the bed and onto her pussy. making it itch. The lube from her own blood lessened the agony of the dog rape slightly. 

The dog frantically raped her ass as hard as he could, not caring at all if Sansa was suffering. It only wanted to take her like a bitch. 

"See that? She's being taken like a bitch." Ramsay laughed. "Come to think of it....she doesn't need tits to have a child, yes? Thats what the wetnurse is for."

Sansa's eyes widened in horror. Were they going to flay her breasts off?

 

Ramsay's look only confirmed it. Before that however, he pulled down his pants and raped her torn pussy, tearing it up even more and making it bleed as well. Sansa was bleeding from several places now. but the Boltons wanted her alive so they seared the wounds with hot pincers. She was almost all screamed out so the intense hot pain was less than before. she briefly wondered just how she was going to sire a baby if they kept tearing up her vagina but she doubted Ramsay cared overly.

The Boltons set about cutting at Sansa's tits, and she violently kept cumming, her clit throbbing. She hated her body for doing this but a sick part of her brain told her it was because she liked getting cut and raped.

"R-rape me..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, wife."

"Please don't stop hurting me and raping me. I want to cum."

"I plan to hurt you, Sansa." with that, she was suddenly sliced across her tits with a knife. Along the wound where her nipples used to be. She screamed, but wanted the dog cock to go deeper and harder. 

"Harder! Deeper!"

Ramsay obliged, cutting her tit deep. Even stabbing it, but not too deeply. At being stabbed, Sansa moaned in pleasure and pain. She hoped she would die from this but knew Ramsay wouldn't let her. She wondered what it would be like to die from getting raped over and over. The other Bolton men started having their turn of her asshole once the dog cock finished and spurted doggy cum inside her. They filled her up with human cum next until her asshole was overflowing with rapist cum. 

They all grabbed some knives and started flaying and cutting her, just little bits so she wouldn't die from it. and not the face, which Ramsay liked staying pretty. He also never stopped punching and kicking her stomach and pussy.

Ramsay then cummed all over her bleeding tits which made her scream even more as the wounds burned. Her bleeding asshole was leaking blood, cum and poo.

"Alright wife, you enjoy that? Tomorrow I'm going to flay your slut tits off."

 


End file.
